


year of love.

by dannyikigay



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Break Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyikigay/pseuds/dannyikigay
Summary: He left nothing but cigarettes and the burning memories of the rough, sweet nights they spent together, memories of French kisses and smiles and caresses and simple, pure happiness. Months of thoughtfulness burning to ash.





	year of love.

**Author's Note:**

> here I am for poker pair week and I hope you'll enjoy this one too ;** thanks to those who left kudos and comments, it means a lot and it inspires me to improve!!!

Allen's clothes smelled of cologne and tobacco.  
  
It was intoxicating. Prickly, as if someone choked the fuck out of him, whilst biting at his lips and giving him heated, tongue kisses, stealing the air from his lungs with forceful, furious passion.  
  
He walked slowly towards the window with a cigarette between his lips, pretty small feet moving silently.  
It was hot and the air was suffocating. People passing by were like clouds, impalpable and eternal, and the dark cloak of the night hid couples in love that kissed in the alleyways, consumed their love in the shadows and everything was silent.  
  
Static.  
  
Tyki had forgotten his Marlboro's on the bedside. His scent still lingered on Allen's skin, the taste of his salty and thick seed on his lips, the force of his hands like a ghost on his hips. Allen laughed at his own ridiculousness and threw away the cigarette he was smoking.  
  
He was still naked, he was moving silently and luxuriously like no one was waiting for him, like time had stopped for his heart to be completely honest.  
  
He hadn't the right to ask Tyki why he didn't stay by his side.  
  
He left without a word, without a kiss, cruel and so, so beautiful, so perfect, golden eyes looking through Allen's soul as if he'd understood how much of a liar he was. He left nothing but cigarettes and the burning memories of the rough, sweet nights they spent together, memories of French kisses and smiles and caresses and simple, pure happiness. Months of thoughtfulness burning to ash.  
  
Allen entered the bathroom and got in the shower, washing away his stickiness with a satisfied sigh. He closed his eyes, the knot in his throat intensifying as he remembered. Hickeys and bruises all over his skin, the sound of their pants and their kisses and too many words; it was too much to stand, too much to hold. Not with the sensation of Tyki's tongue and the way he embraced him when it was all he needed until all he could smell was his perfume. Pride was unbearable, and many words unspoken and questions left unanswered hurt him too much.  
  
He couldn't ask Tyki where he had been. He couldn't go and tell him _if you want this to last, tell me you love me._ He couldn't admit he was so desperately, so hopelessly in love with a man that wanted to own him and never allowed anyone to possess him instead.  
  
_I won't forget how much you meant to me._  
  
Allen dried off his wet body with a white towel, then he lay on the bed, arms above his eyes.  
  
_Nothing will change what we had and nobody will understand._  
  
Tears prickled his eyes, as he struggled not to cry for him.  
  
Why was he wasting a year of love, Allen wondered, lighting up another cigarette. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit it, I love sorrowful endings :'))


End file.
